Fubuki gets WSP
Fubuki gets WSP Transcript Henry: Fubuki! how dare you misbehave on the way to our concert! June: your grounded! And we will call the visitors! (Minutes later) Kimberley: fubuki, you have lots of visitors who want to talk to you CJ: i'm cj, you are the worst person ever! Lilly: i'm lilly crumpington, i agree with cj Billy: i'm billy lopez, i agree with cj and lilly Madison: i'm madison, and i agree what billy, cj, and lilly said Gfourtx: i am gfourtx, fubuki, i will no longer come to your house and watch kablam with you, because i love kablam more than you. Sophie: i'm sophie Rochester, the nickel-o zone host, and kablam leader for fridays, that was sooo stupid for nick, perry and the totally spies ground you, and now (yelling voice) YOU MADE ME YELL LIKE A DRAMA QUEEN, I'M A KABLAM FAN MORE THAN YOU! Sorry about the yelling. Holly: i’m Holly Lydia: and i’m Holly’s sister, Alexandra, AKA Lydia, you will forget your memories about fire emblem, kablam, maple town, Shimajirō and Disney Johnathan: i’m Johnathan, all the fire emblem, kablam, maple town, shimajiro and Disney characters said “you won’t see us ever again” Leon: i’m Leon, don’t even think about turning me into a mii Terri: i’m Terri, i hate you sooooo much, your not warm, your not cute, your not hot, your bad, you son of the 90s. Shimajiro: i'm shimajiro, fubuki, you will not come and see me ever again Mimirin: i'm mimirin, i agree with shimajiro Nyakkii: i'm nyakkii, quit liking disney Eric: i’m Eric Frank: i'm frank Kristen: i'm kristen Gary: i'm gary David: i'm david Betty ann: i'm betty ann Kiki: and i'm kiki, and we're the midnight society, instead of giving kablam dvds, we'll give you snick vhs Stimpy: my name's stimpy j cat, i'll play happy happy joy joy, at full blast Natalie: we're the roundhouse cast, you are worse than the recess bullies, you should've known better for stealing the line for our show recording in front of a live studio audience at nickelodeon studios at universal studios in orlando florida David: and stealing the word this one's for our friend dominic, who couldn't be here to this one's for our friend dominic, who is unable to continue his dance. Crystal: all the disney characters said "you won't see us ever again" shawn: I agree what that girl said ivan: yeah fubuki Micki: same goes to the shimajiro characters Julene: and the kablam characters as well Mark: yeah, rad (Sector v appears) Nigel: sorry everybody, we’re late, we’re sector v, I hope you‘ll Like our show and other Cartoon Network shows Hoagie: i agree kuki: and don’t you dare rant on our show wally: or other Cartoon Network shows abby: and you’ll be force to listen to my song Amazzonkane: i’m Amazzonkane, you’ll be beaten up by me Michael the Vyond guy: i'm michael the vyond guy Dylan priest: i’m Dylan priest good warren cook: and i’m The good warren cook, i’ll Not give you Disney dvds 9 volt: i’m 9 volt, you’ll Play tomodachi life and miitopia every hours, if not, the miis will beat you up fronk: i’m Fronk, if you rip off interstellar party, 9 volt will throw Nintendo consoles at you Daniel: i’m Daniel, you are worse than moe and joe Amanda: i’m Amanda, I agree what Daniel says Skyler Hawkins: i’m Skyler Hawkins, we all hate disney sooooo much jake: i’m Jake, and I agree with my girlfriend Phillip Psareas: i’m Phillip Psareas, fubuki, there will be no more Shimajirō for you ever again Hirashi: i’m Hirashi, I agree with my boyfriend Anthony abate: i’m Anthony abate, you’ll not see kablam the movie Amy: I’m princess Amy pud Eris: i’m Eris Von bathysphere cody: i’m Cody random jeffrey: and i’m Jeffrey handforth, we’re the 2nd alliance, if you give anyone of us the middle finger, we’ll beat you up larry da Vinci: i’m Larry da vinci Victoria Von bathysphere: i’m Victoria Von bathysphere clive handforth: i’m Clive handforth avalon: i’m Avalon Eve silva paragorcia: i’m Eve herbert higgenbothan: and i’m Dr Herbert higgenbotham, and we’re the alliance, you should quit liking fire emblem and start liking little big planet mrs finster: i’m mrs Finster, you are a bad student I ever saw in my classroom Principal prickly: and i’m Principal prickly, you are the worst student that i’m Going to be having for the 2019 to 2020 school year tina: now here comes the punishments mrs finster: you’ll be forced to have detention Herbert higgenbothan: if you force the sackbots to watch shows for children, then they’ll fight you eve: if you make the wind blow revealing my bra and pants, then i’ll send you’ll to the Venus flytrap avalon: you’ll be sent to summer camp clive: some of your stuff made for children will be sent to my factory, and you’ll be forced to watch all cooking with Clive episodes Victoria: if you steal the cakes, then i’ll Fire you larry da Vinci: i’ll Throw you up if you force sack thing, toggle, odd sock and swoop to like children shows Jeffrey: if you call me a black idiot, i’ll Turn you into a baby cody: if you destroy the 2nd alliance house, then i’ll Beat you up with a gold dagger eris: if you turn me into a three purple eyed girl, i’ll push you downstairs amy: if you rip off ghosts by ladytron, and other music, i’ll Dump materials on you sophie: if you make fun of my singer’s baby voice, tigger will beat you up leon: is tigger your pet? sophie: oh, yesCategory:Fubuki's grounded days Trivia